Always: The story of Snape and Lilly Evans
by alwaysaneruditetribuute
Summary: This is the story of Snape and Lilly Evans relationship along with James'. Each chapter from their point of view and updates will be daily ( I promise.) Chapter one is getting on the train for the first time and this is told from Snape's point of view. I'm not the best at summaries so baah!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry because i haven't had a lot of time to update but here's my second chapter from Lilly's point of view. Also I know Snape didn't really get much attention last chapter so I'll give him something more interesting ;)**

Chapter 2 always lilly and james pov: Winter first year

A light snow was falling from the skies and sparkling icicles hung from the roofs of Hogwarts. The courtyard was rarely this empty but Lilly supposed it was because of the chilly weather. Plus it was Saturday and she doubted anyone would be out this early. Lilly kicked the snow on the ground with her boot. It went flying up in the air and then feel softly back down. She pulled her mittens back onto her hands swiftly and studied the pattern of red and yellow knit into them. She touched the small lion sewn into them. Lilly strolled around the sparkling snow and then sat down on one of the concrete benches near the entrance to the east wing. She left her hand out for the snow to catch on as she sat. Now there was white speckled onto her mittens along with red and yellow. They melted into them and she could almost feel the cold water on her palm. She pulled a little book from her back pocket and wiped the cover protectively. Lilly opened to the last page she had been on and her eyes scrolled down the page reading as she got caught in the pages. Lilly devoured books like that, absorbing information. She flipped the page carefully. It was a fragile book and she couldn't afford to lose it. It was the only, "Muggle," book in the whole school. She heard snow rustling and looked up. It was Severus bundled up in a silver and green scarf wrapped around his neck. He smiled at her and walked across the courtyard, stopping to kick the snow as Lilly had. "Hey," He said and walked across the courtyard to the bench. "What's this," Severus asked, flipping the cover of Lilly's book over. Lilly laughed. "You probably won't be interested," She said. "It's a softie book." Severus rubbed his hands together to keep them warm. "It's freezing! How do you come out here every day?" Severus asked with a tortured face on his look. "Books are a distraction," Lilly replied. "In ways, they're kind of warm too." She dusted the cover off again and sighed. Her hair fell from behind her ear but she quickly pushed it back behind. Lilly looked back at Severus. "Have you ever played in the snow?" She asked, smiling. Severus looked at her. "How could it be fun?" He said. "It's such a mess to clean and cold not to mention." Lilly stood up and picked up a pile of snow. She held it in her palms. "Well, there's a lot that you can do with it," She replied. "You can make snowmen and build forts, create a world, have a snowball fight," she threw it at the gargoyle to her left and turned back to bewildered Severus. "You must have played in the snow before?" Lilly asked. He shook his head. "Come here," she said and threw a fistful of snow into Severus' hand. "Now throw it at me" Lilly said. "Why?" Severus asked and scrunched his brows together. "Go on, throw it!" Lilly yelled. Severus threw it at Lilly and it burst open on her cloak. She smiled. "See?" she asked. Severus shook his head. "I still don't see the point." Lilly gave a light hearted ugh. "That is the point," She said and threw some snow at Severus. She laughed a little and Severus smiled at her. "You shouldn't expect him to get it," A voice said. Lilly spun around trying to hunt down the voice. "Shove off James!" She yelled into the distance. A boy with wild brown hair came out of the shadows. He was tall for his age and had striking blue eyes with specks of gray. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and was wearing circular specks that were balanced on his nose. He grinned at Lilly as they had a staring contest, "What are you even doing out here little red?" James said, using his pet name for her. "Don't call me that," Lilly said, her eyes flashing. "You know my name," she said. Severus sneered, "What's your point of coming here?" James flashed a grin. "I thought I smelled something so I decided to check it out." Lilly stomped up to James and had to look up at him he was so tall (partly because she was short.) "I don't believe you'd wake up this early and get dressed to just taunt my friend," Lilly spit. James smiled down at her but his eyes seemed to soften up a bit. "I have quidditch but I heard you," James said. "What a great cover up," Lilly said rolling her eyes. "Where's your posse anyway?" She said in an uninterested voice. "I told you," James said. "I have quidditch now." Lilly stared. Unable to stop himself he added, "Little red." Lilly's hands formed to fists but she turned. Looking down she just stood there. But, then she turned around taking James by surprise and slapped him across the cheek. "Oi!" James exclaimed grabbing his cheek. Lilly stormed out of the courtyard slamming the door behind her and her steps echoed throughout the castle as she ran into an empty classroom. She sat down on a wooden desk as tears pooled from her eyes. She didn't know why she reacted so angrily. It wasn't really necessary Lilly, She told herself. She rubbed her eyes and longed for her mother's arms as she sat in the empty room. The room was small, cold (as every room was in Hogwarts.) There wasn't much too it and Lilly didn't care. She just wanted a hideout. But, only her sister called her, "Little Red," and her sister… wouldn't bother with her anymore. Lilly had written her tons of letters about the castle and all the spells she was learning. Petunia never replied. She sniffed and stood up, knowing she couldn't stay here all day. She had no clue where she was anyway. As she was walking across the classroom she saw a little box of tissues sitting out. She grabbed a tissue and dabbed her eyes. She pushed the door open and walked out of the small classroom. The door closed behind her and she turned around as she saw the door slowly vanish back into the wall. Lilly caught her breath as she studied the wall and then started running to the common room, amazed by her discovery.

Christmas eve

Lilly ran down the steps quickly as they began moving farther and farther away from her destination. "Shoot," She said as she looked longingly at the Gryffindor Entry, with the fat lady sharing wine and gossip with some random portrait (it was either Penelope or Pinky.) She sighed and got off the platform right in front of the hallway to the Great Hall. The paintings around her were all laughing or singing as they exchanged gifts. She walked down the hallway figuring they're may be something to do. The stairs usually took a while to change back and Lilly didn't know a separate route. There was light streaming out of the Great Hall and she peeked in. Professor Hubble and Dumbledore were both talking in hushed voices occasionally stopping to take a drink. "Well, I couldn't possibly say more," Hubble giggled to Dumbledore and began to stand up. Dumbledore filled Hubble's glass back up with a red wine. "Please, have more," Dumbledore motioned for Hubble to sit. "Oh," Hubble hiccupped. "It is quite good." And took another sip. "Goblin made you say?" Hubble said and then burst into giggles again. Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, yes," He said. "From Scotland," and he checked a watch on his wrist. "Now," Dumbledore said, "About the prophecies?" Hubble giggled again. He really is drunk, Lilly thought to herself. He grabbed his glass and took another large sip. "Damn those bloody prophecies!" He yelled to an elf cleaning up nearby. The elf seemed frightened and quickly scurried away. Hubble began swaying back and forth as he hummed an anonymous tune, "Mmmmm, hm hm hummmmmmm," He sung and then laughed as he drowned himself in more alcohol. Dumbledore took another controlled sip himself and gave a toast that was inaudible. He lowered his glass and smiled. Hubble blew up his cheeks and then gave a large sigh himself. "All I know about those prophecies is they're a crisis," He laughed. "Could change the world the ministry said!" Hubble exclaimed. Dumbledore nodded. "I spied on a worker from the department of mysteries," Hubble said, punctuating each syllable. "He said, 'October 31st! 9 years from now: two deaths and one rebound,'" Hubble cackled and stared at his empty glass. Lilly's heart was beating fast as she waited to hear more. "'betrayed by a friend,'" Hubble whispered. Lilly knew Dumbledore was up to something. "Prophecies," Lilly whispered with shock. Dumbledore was deep in thought as Hubble frowned at his empty glass. "More wine?" Hubble asked drowsily. Dumbledore was sullen, "Were out," he said. Lilly stepped back slowly and a feeling in her throat came crawling up. That is going to happen in 9 years… Lilly thought. It's just amazing knowing what's going to happen, she thought again and again. She walked backwards staring across the hall. She saw a snip of a blue shoe and she ran quickly away and up the stairs to the common room. The fire was crackling lowly and Lilly ran back up to her dorm. When she woke up the next morning she had forgotten completely about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly POV

Lilly tied the piece of parchment to Lady, her tawny owl. Lady pecked at her neck affectionately and then flew off into the spring air. The Owlery was a quiet place, besides the soft sounds of the birds, and it was the perfect place to sit and read. Lilly felt as though every minute she was at Hogwarts she was shocked by a new discovery. Today she had brought up Hogwarts a History and the newest edition of the Daily Prophet which she had snitched off the common room table.

Lilly's green eyes graced over the moving pictures, stumbling upon certain words, and she traced the parchment's soft texture. She turned to a random page, hoping to find anything extraordinary. Of course, everything in this world was extraordinary, she thought. The soft springy winds blew the pages lightly and she shivered a bit. She was hoping it would be a bit sunnier today. She really wished for a cup of tea on days like this.

The owlery door rustled a bit and Lilly looked up from her paper. It was just Talley Williams. Talley waved a bit and readjusted her Hufflepuff scarf. Lilly smiled back at her as she carried a long piece of parchment in her hand. Lilly just couldn't stay still today. She stood up from the cold cement floor and walked back down to the grounds.

Severus POV

Severus scooted out of bed, his feet landing on the cool marble floor. He slipped the silver and green Slytherin slippers his mother had sent him onto his bare feet. He had sent Lilly an owl today. He sure hoped she would get it. She was still mad at him for criticizing Gryffindor's uncanny sense of mischief. She just told him he was too uptight and should let loose. Let loose? Severus thought. There was a fire on in the common room and he slithered right next to it, on the leather sofas. It got incredibly cold in the mornings, since the common room was under the lake. Severus scribbled into his notebook a bit until half past eight. His regular routine, he then left for the bath house to the left of the Slytherin house. There was the sound of bath water mixed with small talk.

"I met this girl in the hall," One said. "Small pathetic firs' year she was," He said again. Severus walked silently into the bathroom, readjusting his bathrobe. The other Slytherin nodded. "Gryffindor I think,"

"I asked her what she thought she was doing down in the dungeons this early," The guy sneered. Severus thundered past the door and down the hallway. Lilly was waiting for him by the gargoyle like he asked.

She turned her head toward him and waved pleasantly. She had a light blue cardigan buttoned down to her black mini skirt and her red hair was clipped back with a blue barrette. She snickered at Severus as he got closer and he blushed with embarrassment. "I see you had a late start," she snickered again. Severus looked down at his watch. "What?" he smiled. "It's only 8:45." Lilly's bemused expression made him alight with pink cheeks. "Right," she said. "I forgot you like to sleep in." They walked down the dungeons silently.

"Alright," she said. "I forgive you," and Severus pushed her shoulder playfully. "You finally saw my reason?" He laughed. She smiled. "Yeah," Lilly reclipped her barrette. "I guess they are a bit wild."

"This morning they had levitated Ruby's cat," She frowned. "It's a bit cruel don't you think?" Lilly said. "I mean really!" she yelled. "And they find this all funny!"

Severus strided along. "Yeah, well, Slytherin's got a few tricksters too," Severus said. "This morning they painted 'mudblood' on Eddy's sheets," Severus snickered. "Not to mention the fizzing wizbees planted in his laundry." Lilly's lips pursed together, as though refraining from saying something. "So, how's that monstrous potions paper coming together?" She asked. Severus glowed with pride. "Mine's nearly finished," he said. "I just have one more inch left." Lilly looked shocked. "Already?" She asked bewildered. "He gave it to us barely 5 days ago." Lilly asked, her eyebrows pressed together. She looks very cute when she does that, Severus observed. Even when she's mad she's cute. "Oh, come off it," Severus laughed. "You're probably spending much more time and work on it then I am," he assured her. Lilly was incredibly smart. You couldn't pull her away from the library, Severus thought and again was remind by the way her eyebrows crunched together when she studied. "You're Slughorn's favorite remember," he told Lilly. She blushed and ducked her head. They rounded another corner and began to embark across the staircases "Wanna go see something amazing?" Lilly smiled mischievously. Severus smiled back. They ran quickly up the stairs, Severus following Lilly's feet, as they dodged people back and forth. Lilly laughed as they stumbled into a large suit of armor which then yelled at them for being so careless. "Where are we going?" Severus panted. He was still in his green bathrobe. "I'd ruin the surprise if I told you!" Lilly said as she ran. They cut corners, skipped past hallways, dodged alleys and classrooms. After nearly 3 minutes of running, Lilly stopped in front of a picture of a foggy silver moon. The hallway was deserted and the moon was the only picture on the walls. Lilly and Severus caught their breath before Lilly spoke. "I found this last night," she said brushing her hair away. "You won't believe what's in here," She spoke excitedly and out of breath.

She carefully pushed aside a red curtain on the wall to reveal a small button like flower mounted to the wall. She pulled out her wand and swiftly tapped the flower. The flower coughed a bit and then it slowly grew bigger and bigger until finally it was in the shape of a door. Severus' mouthed gaped at it and Lilly smiled, obviously pleased with his reaction. Severus tried the door but Lilly stopped him. "It's no use," She told him. "It's locked." Her face seemed very amused though. "Luckily, I know the perfect spell," Lilly smiled again. Of course she does, Severus thought. She pulled out her wand and then turned to him. "But, I wanted to wait so I could open it with you," She said. Severus was speechless as he looked at the door. "What do you suppose is in there?" He said, pointing at the door. Lilly just looked at him and shrugged. "Alohamora," she said flicking her wand, and there was a click from behind the door. Lilly smiled as she surveyed her work. She then pushed open the door and gasped. Severus ran forward to have a look and, was also shocked by the contents in the door.

**Hey everyone! Here's a glass of butterbeer for all of my viewers :p Hope you liked my newest chapter and I'm so sorry about the long span of time between two and three. Also, I can't really put any romance in yet so, don't criticize me! Their just 11! I'll try to post chapter four as soon as possible! Thx! Bye! Leave a review!**


End file.
